


Petty Crimes

by Loser_with_wifi



Category: Shameless (US), Shameless - Fandom
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Hitman!Mickey, M/M, Stripper Ian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loser_with_wifi/pseuds/Loser_with_wifi
Summary: Mickey’s motto was “No Kill Is Too Dumb For Me.” And trust him when he says it there are pretty dumb reasons to kill someone,but Mickey was a hitman and he took what he got ,whatever the reason. He did’t plan on this becoming a permeant thing but he just kinda fell into it, it was simple and that’s all he needed.





	Petty Crimes

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just popped in my head and felt the need to write it out. The name is lame and I might change it. sorry about how it is formatted don't know how to fix it.

The birds chirped rather loudly this morning or as Mickey though screeched, he turned over pulling his pillow over his ears with a loud groan, he stayed in that position for a minute before sitting up and getting out of bed. He dawdled over the to the bathroom and rinsed his face waking him up from his weary state. Mickey sighed running his fingers through his hair.  
Mickey took a long hot shower getting ready for what the day had in stored, he stepped out of the shower and headed to the his bedroom. He got in and went to the dresser and picked out what he would wear today. He choose some jeans and a light grey muscle top. When he was finishing up his phone rung, he looked down and realized it was an unknown number and then picked up.  
“Mick, it's me” said a low voice over the phone.  
“Gabe, do you got me a new client?” Mickey said very hopeful since it’s been awhile since his last one and he staring to need the money.  
“Yeah, Some squirmy fella just came in asking about ya.”  
“Alright thanks Gabe, tell him I’ll be in soon to see him,” he says hanging up; Mickey smirks he was finally back for his next job.  
Mickey puts his watch on and grabs his keys and then heads to works.  
The car ride felt longer then usual but that was probably because he was trying to get there in a hurry. Soon arrived to a small Italian restaurant, he pulled up and got out of his car instantly to be greeted by Gabe. Gabe was his childhood friend they grew up together they were like brothers, Gabe intend to be a Chef when he grew so he did, while Mickey had the slightest idea of what he wanted to do. But when Mickey found a career path, Gabe suggested the idea of his restaurant being the area where he could work is business.  
“The client, his name is Aaron Blancher he’s sitting at the last booth on the right,” Gabe says with a whisper.  
They entered the restaurant and Gabe walked straight into the kitchen leaving him to do his business. Mickey eyed around when he finally saw him, he had brown hair and grey eyes but a very rat like face. Mickey chuckled excited to hear the reason why this dude needs someone dead.  
Mickey casually strolled down to him.”Mr. Blancher, I presume?” he jumped up from his seat a little startled from Mickey coming out of no where.  
He turned around and gave a crooked smiled “ Yes, but do call me Aaron. Mr. Blancher is my father name.” Mickey gave somewhat of a gritted smile, god he was one of those people he thought.  
“Of Course Aaron, so I heard you were seeking my service.” Mickey said casually sitting down across from Aaron.  
“Yes I heard that you do similar works of what Agent 47 would do” Aaron said wiggling his eyebrows lamely.  
“Dude, just say hit man,” Mickey groans, ”But what is the story man?”  
Aaron sighed “ Well you see I was dating this man, Weldon Francis, and we were going good and strong. Our six month anniversary was coming up and I came home and found with another man!” he said exclaiming the last part.  
Mickey resisted the urge to roll his eyes god how many times he had gotten this one before, ”So you need me to kill this Weldon Francis?”  
Aaron eyes widened “NO, god no I could never think of ever harming my sweet Weldon. What I need you to do is kill the man he was with, Ian Gallagher.” Wow that’s a first normally they wanted the significant other dead. i mean it was more exciting then the usual.  
“Oh I see, I can do what you need, though I need my payment first before any action goes into plan” Mickey said making the cash sign with his hand.  
“Oh of course, money will be no problem,” Aaron said sliding him an envelope filled with money. Mickey grabs it and looks in, about $4k was in there “And there will be more of that when you get the job done,” Aaron said with a smirk ,”Tomorrow I’ll be back with a file of what I have on this Ian Gallagher, but all I remember at the moment is he works every Wednesday at a strip club called the White Swallow and his stage name is Curtis. I will see you tomorrow at 12.”and with that Rat face had left.  
Mickey got up and went to the kitchen “Ay Gabe guess who is finally getting to pay their fucking rent” he said wiggling he eyebrows.  
“Congrats man, how bout we go out tonight to celebrate” Gabe says excitedly.  
Mickey smirks “You know what i know just place, I’ll text you the details later.”  
The day was coming to an end and it was getting dark, Mickey had already texted Gabe about where they were going tonight. Now he was getting g dressed he found a casual button up and some jeans. He took out a good amount of money for a strip club and headed out.  
When he arrived there were many dudes in small tight outfits all over the place. Sure Mickey was attracted to guys but he couldn’t focus on them right now like he usually would he had work.  
Gabe texted him that he was inside waiting, So Mickey hurried into the club strobing lights filled the room it smelled of strong alcohol. He found Gabe sitting at the bar ordain drinks for the two of them.  
“Ay Mickey I got us some beers so we could have a little fun while you gotta work” Gabe shouted over the loud music.  
“Thank you my friend but you should know by now I don’t drink when I’m doing my business” Mickey said with a smile.  
“Sorry man, I forgot, so who are we looking for?”  
“Some dude named Ian, but I guess here he is called Curtis” Mickey says loudly.  
“Curtis?” says the bartender,” He’s up next boys, oh are you guys in for a treat” he said simpering.  
Just as the man stopped talking the lights when on to the main staged “GET READY FOR THE TIME OF YOUR LIFE, HERE IS CURTIS” the loud speaker screamed causing the audience to give a huger uproar of yelling and screams.  
“Well that was easier then I- ,Mickey froze walking onto the stage was the most beautiful man that he had ever seen he had fiery red hair freckles splattered over his body and the most beautiful eyes that he had ever seen.  
Fuck and he was going to have to kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story, I will try and update as often as I can. Feel free to leave a comment.(sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, I might go back and try to fix them)


End file.
